Lembranças de que eu não me desfiz
by Andrayah
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione mergulha em suas lembranças profundamente, mesmo que essas ainda lhe causem sofimento, ela narra todos os sentimentos relacionado a elas. Apenas um fragmento da memória dela.


**Lembranças de que eu não me desfiz**

Meretriz. Essa simples palavra me traz lembranças... Acho que estava escrevendo um poema, ou às voltas com um. Eu tinha dessas tolices naquela época. Costumava fazer isso no intervalo entre fazer minhas tarefas e ajudar os meninos com as deles. Achei essa palavra no dicionário. Quando escrevia poemas vivia pesquisando o dicionário.

Lembro-me das frias e úmidas masmorras de Hogwarts. A sala parecia ser uma extensão de Snape, era muito desagradável e não parecia ser muito limpa. Ao invés do óleo do cabelo do professor tínhamos aquela maldita umidade, que contribuía para o meu cabelo ficar ainda mais armado do que o normal. Parecia haver restos de poções de anos impregnadas nas bancadas, nas paredes, até mesmo no teto. A grinfinória e a sonserina costumavam ter aquela aula juntas, ou seja, eu costumava ter aula não só na área dele como com ele também.

Ele não estava mais interessado em mim, andava atrás da vadia da Pansy Parkinson. Ela tinha o costume de catar o namorado das outras meninas. Ela era o que tipicamente chamam de "camarão" (se aproveita o corpo e a cabeça joga-se fora). Além de ter um rosto muito feio, era burra como uma porta.

Eu estava irritada com aquela situação. Não aceitava ser trocada por Parkinson, mesmo que em pensamento. Um dia eu estava tão nervosa e injuriada com tudo aquilo que proferi a seguinte frase: "Às vezes eu queria ser a Pansy Parkinson". Segundo a Lovegood, foi a coisa mais idiota que eu já disse na vida! Ela tem razão, principalmente porque eu estava me referindo a coisas como a experiência de fazer um exame e não fazer idéia do conteúdo cobrado.

Um pouco antes da aula de poções eu estava sentada em minha bancada, atrás de Harry, virada para trás conversando com ele. Devo ter perguntado a ele como conseguia agüentar a Parkinson ou algo do gênero, não me lembro bem, mas ao invés de dizer o nome dela usei a palavra do dicionário "meretriz" para me referir a ela. Eu não podia, simplesmente, chamá-la de vadia. Ele entenderia no ato e pegaria mal para o meu lado ataca-la diretamente, além de não fazer ponto algum no nosso jogo de discutir e provocar. Ele desconhecia o termo como a maioria das pessoas do 5º ano. Perguntou-me o significado e eu apenas dei uma risada sarcástica, realmente ele me ensinou muito, eu aprendi rápido. Harry também não disse a ele o significado e ninguém na sala dos amigos dele e das meninas conhecia o termo. Eu ria cada vez mais e mais alto, agora de maneira mais natural até. Era divertido ver um Malfoy se abalar por uma palavra minha, de uma sangue-ruim; algo que alguém que não tem vocabulário como a Parkinson não poderia fazer.Era a prova de que eu ainda tinha algum poder sobre ele.

O professor Snape entrou na sala, ele saiu correndo perguntar a ele o significado da tal palavra. O professor, incrivelmente, tirou uma com a cara de Draco Malfoy e riu. Um riso cruel, quase malicioso e quase espontâneo. Era divertido ver a cara de perdido, talvez nunca antes vista na cara daquele Malfoy. O professor não respondeu a pergunta dele e iniciou a aula. Aquele foi um dia divertido para mim.

Ainda penso nele... Nas rondas que fazíamos durante a noite no castelo, naquelas conversas sem objetivo, nas provocações constantes... Draco Malfoy sumiu em meio a essa guerra sem tomar partido. Pelo menos aparentemente. Onde será que ele está? Acho que se voltássemos a nos encontrar ele fingiria que nada se passou. Que nunca disse a Harry, naquela véspera de Natal, que iria me convidar para irmos juntos a Hogsmead. Eu posso não bater muito bem da cabeça, como qualquer um após se envolver nessa guerra, mas sei que não imaginei isso tudo, como as meninas das turmas mais novas pensam. Elas não freqüentaram os bailes daquele 5º ano, nós dançamos todas as musicas lentas juntos. Depois tivemos aquela discussão e tudo foi por água abaixo. Ele era muito influenciável tanto pela família quanto pelos amigos, onde será que está? Sumiu, mesmo com todo esse conflito acontecendo. Mas do que estou a me queixar? Afinal a coragem nunca foi uma característica dos sonserinos...

Nota da autora: Imaginem que devido a convivência em rondas pelo castelo, aos poucos Draco e Hermione tenham-se, aos poucos, desarmado. Interessado-se um pelo outro. Hermione era muito tímida. E Draco não conseguia aceitar o fato de amar uma sangue-ruim. Então apesar de se amarem, se estenderam no famoso chove-não-molha. Hermione compartilhou tudo o que sentia com Harry, que apesar de ser contra acabou por tentar unir os dois, passando a suportar Malfoy. Não condene minha história sem lê-la, apenas deixe-se levar pela imaginação.

Para a Mari, que está longe, que foi a primeira a ler esta história e a se encantar com ela. Faz pouco tempo que você voou daqui e já sinto sua falta, mas quando você voltar teremos milhares de tardes como aquela em que te apresentei essa história. Logo, logo...


End file.
